


25 Things Kris Versteeg Wants From Andrew Ladd

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladd kisses him, and it all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Things Kris Versteeg Wants From Andrew Ladd

1) One night in a hotel room, he wants the laughing wrestling match they're having to turn into something else, wants Ladd to grip a little tighter, swear a little brighter, breath into his skin. When he shifts back into Ladd and grabs his hip, Ladd kisses him, and it all goes downhill from there.

2) Ladd's teeth are white and well, pretty, and he wants to feel his skin in between them. He exposes his throat, and Ladd scrapes his teeth along the back of his neck. It's surprisingly easy to get Ladd to accomadate him.

3) When he's in the shower, he thinks of Ladd's biting mouth as the needles of water sting his skin. He gets his hand around his dick, and it's Ladd's name that he screams when he comes.

4) The first time Ladd lets Steeger fuck him, he wants to make it good for Ladd, wants to do everything Ladd wants him to, wants to make him come apart under his hands. He wants Ladd to want more. He uses every trick he knows, paying attention to see what Ladd likes best, and he smirks when Ladd shakes apart beneath him.

5) Whenever he looks at Ladd’s hands, on the ice, in the locker room, when they’re hanging out and Ladd’s twisting the top off of a beer, he wants Ladd to pin his wrists down and take what he wants from him.

6) The two of them are knocking on Tazer’s door for some team bonding night when Ladd wraps his arm around Steeger’s waist to reach the door instead of leaning past him. In that moment, he wants Ladd to slam him against a wall, wants to feel the plaster give behind his back, wants to give the whole team a show, but they can’t.

7) They sit together on the couch, pressed together at the thigh and the knee. Ladd chirps him while they play video games, jabbing his ribs in places that Ladd knows are sore. By the time they leave, he wants to throw Ladd down on the floor, and when Ladd follows him back to his apartment, he does.

8) No matter where they are or what they’re doing, when Ladd lets his mouth hang open or licks his lip, he wants Ladd on his knees.

9) When Ladd splits Kesler’s cheek then skates off, pointing to his own cheek and smiling, he wants to suck Ladd off right then and there, but he has to wait until they can find time alone. That night when he lies in bed alone, he thinks about the weight of Ladd on his tongue as he drifts off to sleep.

10) Ladd lets his hair grow out just a little during playoffs, just enough that Steeger could tug at it. On one hand, it looks kind of stupid, and on the other, he wants nothing more than to pull Ladd’s hair and see his reaction. During the parade, he’s drunk and brave enough to tug at Ladd’s hair under the back of his cap, and he’s rewarded by Ladd’s eyes going dark.

11) Usually Ladd holds Steeger’s shoulders when he’s sucking Ladd’s dick, rubbing circles into Steeger’s skin with his thumbs. Steeger really enjoys that, but sometimes he wants Ladd to grab his head and rake his nails across Steeger’s scalp, press his fingers into the base of Steeger’s skull. When he physically places Ladd’s hands on his head, Ladd gets the message.

12) Once he’s mentioned to Ladd a few times that his nickname used to be bitch, he can see that Ladd gets it but isn’t sure how he feels about it. He takes drastic measures the next few days, wearing as little clothing as possible, running his fingers up and down his own inseam when he is dressed, touching Ladd right over bruises and bite marks, and casually calling Ladd Andrew in the locker room. It’s all worth it when Ladd shoves him down, rips his clothes off, and hisses “hands and knees, bitch,” in his ear.

13) Some nights, when he feels like he’s vibrating out of his own skin, like everything’s too much and not enough at the same time, he wants to put Ladd on his knees and just take, and Ladd always lets him.

14) Logically, he knows Ladd wants him, but he also knows that Ladd’s too pretty for him, that Ladd could have just about anyone that he wants. That’s why sometimes he needs to take his time and touch every inch of Ladd’s body until he’s trembling and begging and the only words he knows are “Kris, please.”

15) Steeger isn’t a small guy, not by anyone’s standards, but he likes that Ladd has a few inches and 20 pounds on him, likes that he has to reach up to kiss him, pushing down on Ladd’s shoulders and craning his own neck. There are times that he pulls Ladd down by his chain, and if it breaks, well, Ladd’s a millionaire. He can afford a new one.

16) One of his favorite things in the world is when Ladd rides him, sinking down on his dick and using his big hands to hold Steeger’s hips in place, forcing him to let Ladd set the pace and take what he’s given. 

17) He’s not exactly a proud guy or an insecure guy, so he’s not sure why he likes getting Ladd so riled up that he’d do or say anything to have him, but when he’s stroking Ladd’s sides while Burish pretends not to notice, he can’t hide his sharp intake of breath when Ladd mutters, “Want you more than anything.”

18) Again, he’s not a little man, but he really, really enjoys the fact that Ladd is by most standards a giant. He likes when Ladd pulls him where he wants him, picks him up off his feet, sets him down in the exact spot that Ladd wants, and generally just manhandles him. He almost costs them both a lot of trouble with that “Carry me, Ladd” stunt, but it's worth it when he gets to feel Ladd supporting his full weight.

19) The fact that he’s the only one of the guys who calls Ladd Andrew instead of Laddy or Ladder doesn’t escape him. Neither does the fact that Ladd only asked him to call him Andrew once they’d started sleeping together. He calls Ladd Andrew in front of other people sometimes just to see him turn red. The closest he’s ever gotten to making Ladd acknowledge it was his urgent “Not here,” when Steeger referred to him as Andrew in front of Ladd’s parents, but one day, he’ll make Ladd admit it.

20) When Ladd calls him good boy, he wants to roll over and beg, which is inconvenient when Ladd whispers “Such a good boy” in his ear when he beats Seabs at Mario Kart.

21) He always wants to mark up Ladd’s skin, with his teeth and his hands and his fingernails. He wants to leave bite marks and hickeys and bruises and scratches. He wants everyone that sees Ladd’s body to know that he belongs to someone, even if they can’t know who that someone is.

22) When the trade rumors first start, he wants to just feel Ladd's skin against his own, wants to memorize Ladd’s scars and calluses and bruises. They spend hours tangled up together just touching and looking, both afraid to say that it’s in case they have cause to forget.

23) For a long time after that, he spends all night just kissing Ladd, refusing to move from his mouth at all. He’s never going to forget the way Ladd’s lips feel or the way Ladd tastes, not if he can help it.

24) They day that they find out for sure that they’re going to be separated, they fuck for hours, over and over again, even after Ladd asks Steeger if he’s sure he can take it. He keeps saying yes, keeps asking for more. He wants to be sore for days, wants to feel Ladd inside him every time he moves. Besides, it’s the off season, and Ladd’s all he has to occupy his time right now anyway.

25) He wants to tell Ladd everything he's been letting his body say, but he doesn’t know how, so he just kisses harder, opens himself up more, screams “Andrew” louder, and hopes he can find a way to say it before it’s too late.


End file.
